


I'm going to send a Message

by Galaxysphere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxysphere/pseuds/Galaxysphere
Summary: Over exposure to Jester's Sending spell and deep seeded desires has Essek's mind playing tricks on him.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I'm going to send a Message

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Jessek fic. it seems I am incapable of writing over 800 words for these, But hey I'm writing and getting it out into the world.

Essek knew that being the recipient of a sending spell could be jarring. There's no warning for when it happens. But it's even more so jarring when he receives a message from the Mighty Nein’s very own, Jester. On top of the suddenness that a sending spell entails, she can be rather loud, or maybe he's just grown accustom to the silence in his home. With her incessant want to fill the spell to its entirety, whether that be with odd little questions or a jaunty tune. At times forgets what the purpose of her message was at all, in the perplexity of what follows them and takes a moment to recount what she’s said. It's admirable that for even such a low-level spell she doesn't want it to go to waste. It’s just so very Jester

Many inkwells were topped over onto important documents and research when he first started receiving message from the Mighty Nein’s blue Tiefling. Almost made a fool of himself while in discussion with some of the den leaders and the Bright Queen herself, when he let out a rather indigent squeak at one of Jester's latter end questions. It's a moment he willingly chooses to forget happened.

Over times he's gotten use to the sudden and at times randomness of her message of her sending spell. He's more in tune with it, if that's possible. Maybe from being the continued target of a specific spell from the same person has its side effects. It's a possibility, he’s just never read of something like it happened to a recipient and not the caster, it is defiantly something he will looking further into. He knows when he's about to receive a message from her. There's a tingle on the back of his neck and tips of his ears, like someone is breathing on them, and an almost ghostly scent of mint and blueberry tickles his nose. Then her voice is there blaring in his head.

When they meet again, they invite him inside their home and Jester sits next to him asking about how he is. She is impossibly close, close enough that he can smell her, and she smell nothing like mint or blueberries. The metallic smell of blood and petrichor sticks to her. She doesn't even smell like one of her beloved cupcakes and Essek has to admit to himself that he's a bit disappointed.

He doesn’t need much sleep, but she's managed to message him on multiple occasions while he's doing so. It's much more like a trance than it is sleep, but it's a time for him to relax, away from his duties as Shadowhand and his research, it’s a time he revels.

The first time it happens, he's maybe an hour or so into his well prepared for rest, when he smells the faintest scent of mint and blueberries and his ear twitches like someone was tickling it. He doesn't remember what she had wanted or what his response even was before he was sleep again. It would be a problem a more awake Essek would have to deal with.  
He finds himself buying mint and blueberry scent oils to wear. It's not what she smells like, but it's be best thing he can do to calm his nerve sometimes. During a stressful meeting he catches the smell on his collar and sees her smile and he relaxes

Jester's voice persists well after her message was sent. No actual words could be made out, just barely-there whispers, right against his ear. Over time it feels like she's right next to him in his bed, pressed to his side, whispering nonsense into his ear. When the echo's over her voice lingered in his head, he wanted to be upset but her whispering words morphed into something soothing, and later something provocative, and he finds himself whimpering out her name as he takes himself into his hand.

It was his own mind playing tricks on him. Teasing him with things he oh so wanted but know he couldn't have. She is a vibrant blue gem he cannot have; some may label him as a thief, stealing away the Dynasties precious Beacons. But she is something he cannot even bring himself close to wanting to take. And so, when she calls for him to meet them, he handles himself as quickly and thoroughly as possible all the while her voice echoes in his hears before putting on a stoic face to meet them.


End file.
